Gishuo
by Taoris
Summary: Playful laughter. Kaoru moved from New York City to Tokyo,Japan with his mother for her job. Which meant he had to leave the city that he loved and his friend. Kaoru starts to feel lonely in a place where he would normally thrive until he meet Kyoya Ootori, a native of Japan that just happens to have a slight shushing with him. Or was it the other way around.


Playful laughter. Kaoru moved from New York City to Tokyo,Japan with his mother for her job. Which meant he had to leave the city that he loved and his friend. Kaoru starts to feel lonely in a place where he would normally thrive until he meet Kyoya Ootori, a native of Japan that just happens to have a slight shushing with him. Or was it the other way around.

I Do Not Own OHHC or Sakura Haruno. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any sort of profit from writing this story.

"Don't start this again,Kaoru.",His mom said sternly to him when he groaned as the plane took off. "But Moooom,I don't want to go to Japan. I mean I don't what to stay in New York,but how different is Japan from NY.",Kaoru whined and grimaced when the plane righted itself. "No buts,besides the plane is already on the way there. And there will be so many to discover new things and make new friends!" Kaoru rolled one amber eye and grinned when his mom hit his head gently.

"Keep doing that and you're going to fuck up your pretty little eyes." Kaoru huffed and looked out of the window. He didn't have anything against Tokyo. He hated moving and de-rooting with a passion. His mother's hotel chain required her to move around quite a lot and the only reason KAoru agreed to leave New York was because she said they might find it necessary for her to stay for a few years. He wanted to spend at least a year with her before they were separated for a long period of time

Sure there was really nothing holding him to NY but..he would miss the big city and its busy people. "Tokyo is just like NY,the people just speak a different language and everyone is slightly nicer." He made a face at his mom and she patted his head. "Lay back and enjoy our flight Aichuo (Pet Bird)". Kaoru closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

"Come on,pecker. The plane is landing." Groggy honey coloured eyes opened slowly and blinked owlishly. "Plane landing?" The next ten minutes were tortured as the plane descended and Kaoru tried hard to hold back the vomit that threatened to escape his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them when his mother's reassuring hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Calm down,Ai."

They were out of the plane and inside of the airport with no difficulties. They went through security without a hitch and made their way outside. Kaoru watched as his mother call a taxi with a smooth motion. He admired his mother a lot. Even though she wasn't always with him,she tried her best to be involved in his life and he appreciated her effort. "Pecker,lets go~" Reine singsonged to her son. She was giving the driver directions when he slid in next to her. The ride was quiet and Kaoru felt slowly himself drifting to sleep.

He was gently shaken awake by his mother when they arrived at the hotel where they would be living,Kaoru couldn't but be amazed at the sheer size and beauty of it. The inside was even better with smiling employees and beautiful decor. He could tell that his mother had spent a lot of time on the design. She led him to an elevator and he wasn't surprised when she pressed the button for the top floor and . The penthouse suite.

Kaoru smiled widely when he saw the suite. The elevator opened up to a small hall like area and his mom pushed open the main door to reveal a room that looked like it was plucked from a Home magazine. He left his suitcase in the living room and looked through,anyone would be amazed at the almost classy yet homey style of the suite.

He finally went back into the living room where his mother lounged on the couch. She yawned and smile at him. " Do you like it?" He could see the question was worrying her and tried to assure her with a wide smile. "Its parfait (perfect) mom." "Your room is the one closest to the kitchen,Ai" He dragged his bag into the room and immediately went to the window overlooking the street. He again felt a rush of loneliness but also happiness when he saw the busy people and thought about himself as a lone wolf.

The only person he knew here was his mother,he could honestly start over. New York wasn't an easy place to make friends or even acquaintances. His eyes wandered farther down the street where he could see a large sign that said,"Sakura's Pastries". His stomach whined,a result of only having a cup of water on the plane.

Kaoru went back into the living room to ask his mom if he could go down and check it out. He shook his head when he saw her napping on the couch. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed the keys off of the coffee table. A short note on where he went was left and he grabbed his jacket before leaving the room. He checked his pockets for his phone and got into the elevator. He pressed the lobby button and waited impatiently to reach the first floor. He had barely stepped out of the elevator when someone with brown hair stopped him,"Sir your mother told us explicitly that you are not to leave without informing the front desk. Kaoru thanked them warmly and went up to the desk. "Um,I'm heading down the street to the pastry shop. The girl smiled at him and nodded,"Y-yes Sir."

He went through the door and shivered slightly at the semi chilly air. He walked in time with everyone else and made it in only seven minutes. It had seemed much farther from his bedroom window. When he opened the door the fresh smell of cookies and what he knew was a chocolate cake hit him. He walked all the way in and looked around. It was a nice set up that made you feel at home with the couches and TVs set up all around.

He stood at the counter and gazed at the options. He had about 5K yen on him since his mother had converted most of their money before they left and was mentally debating himself on whether he should chose a whole cake or a array of sweets for the same price. "Can I help you?" a woman with pink hair and green eyes asked him with a smile. "Um,Can I get the seiretsu(array) no nuts?" She nodded and disappeared into the back. He pulled out the 850 yen that he would need to pay and tried to control his hunger. The exchange was quick and he was out the door on his way home in no time.

He hurried this time as it looked as if it was going to rain soon. He waved at the girl at the counter and was given a card like the one his mother had by the same person who had stopped him earlier. When the elevator got to the top,he opened the door and made his way into the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you Mom."


End file.
